Kion: Fall of the Lion Guard (discontinued)
by Evil Kion
Summary: Safi and her family go to Africa only to loose her parents to Janja. now she must make it though. Kion falls in love with Safi.. though later on he starts to stop loving Safi and falls in love with Vitani. He starts to secretly meet with Vitani, he soon gets caught by both Zira and his guard. he then gets angry and destroys his guard, Slowly becoming evil.
1. Chapter 1: begging of an adventure

**Disclaimer I own nothing but this story and three characters I made the child's name is Safi ( the same as her mom, meaning pure good in Swahili. She wears a tunic. she is a small child, age 6, she loves animals. She is half human half lion. She can see in the dark like a lion and has claws and teeth like a lion. She can eat raw meat. her magic is leaving her do to her mother is dying from a rare illness called void illness. Safi and her family are coming from the us to visit the rest of her family with her mom and dad. Her dad's name is Chris Nzuri. Chris is an actor. Her mom's name is Safi Nzuri (Safi Hope). Safi Senior is a magic user who is weak and losing her powers and dying. A witch-lion hybrid only have a 50% chance of having magic. OK now lets begin**

Safi and her family arrive in Africa. "ah Africa dad can we go visit the Savannah?" said Safi. "sure honey." as safari and her family take a walk into the Savannah they meet a mandrill. "Ah Rafiki good to see you again, how is Simba?" said Safi's mom. "Safi you don't look to good my old apprentice." Said Rafiki. "did that money um are you ok?. Mandrills can't talk." said Chris. "ah-ha-ha-ha, ok boys looks like we got some humans here" said Janja. "Attack!" Janja first kills Chris then attacks Safi senior. He closes in on Safi. "Hapana! Kion! Janja and his hyenas just attacked and killed the parents of a little human girl and are closing in on her! She's crying. whoa um ok this is not normal. she has claws, and is covered in lion fur under a tunic." said Ono. Safi stops crying. notices Janja. She growls, Then scratches Janja with her claws.

"Not to day Hyenas. Huh a Lion, honey badger, hippo, cheetah, and an egret not attacking each other. Strange." said Safi. "ok let's go save her! Till the Pride Lands end! lion guard defend!"

Kion and the lion guard arrive and fend off Janja. Kion soon uses the roar of the elders. Safi's eyes widen in awe. But saddens when Kion and the Guard collapse. She starts licking off the blood of Kion and the guard. As she cleans the cuts on the guard. she hears a lion roar. But her eyes widen when as she sees the mark of the lion guard appear on her shoulder.

When she finishes she says. "strange roar, glowing, mysterious symbol! This is awesome! Oh-no! Mom!" the lion guard look at the two dead bodies. Safi's eyes widen as her mom's body starts melt and to into a dust pile. The dust pile disappears into the void. "No! Safi! Oh-no she must have had void sickness." said Rafiki. "Oh you must be Safi. Named after your mother. Too bad you lost you powers as a half human half witch. now you are just a normal human. HM? Ah you now have the mark of the lion guard. Oh is that? Wait, of course you are a human, but also a lion! A hybrid! HM amber eyes. Daughter of king Hakimu of the great lands! pity he & his pride was killed by scar. Yes you mother could turn into a lion. You mother was a witch!." Rafiki places a zebra leg on the ground a few feet away. Safi notices the Zebra leg and advances on it, like a lion. Then she pounces on the zebra leg and starts to eat it.

"Notice her teeth they are that of a lion. Did you notice how she went up to the zebra leg?" asked Rafiki. "Yeah I did, she even sniffed it. When she noticed it she licked her lips and" said Kion.

"hi, wait I did what?! ah... um i ah gotta run bye" said Safi nervously.

"not so fast. you aren't going anywhere, this is the lion guard!. Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, and Beshte." said Rafiki.

"Hello nice to meet you i'm Safi. Well my mom was never from born here. We came here to see family. I'm guessing she saw you as her dad?" Safi asked Rafiki. "well she was my apprentice. I trained her sense she was a baby she was abandoned." so yes. And no" said Rafiki"

* * *

as they reached pride rock. Safi started to transform as got her Lion tail. "PST Safi sense when did you get a tail?" asked Kion

"um look i'm turning into a Lion. sense my magic is gone. when my mom died i lost my magic, i'm not going to be a hybrid anymore." Safi collapses on the ground. "Safi!" Kion shouted. "Safi? Kion were is she. wait what is this human doing here?" said Simba. "this is princess Safi Daughter of my apprentice Safi & king Hakimu. i'm very sorry but Janja Killed Safi and Chris. as for Hakimu, he was killed by Scar and his hyenas." said Rafiki.

"Safi we must bring her to the layer" Simba and the lion guard take Safi to the Layer. "what's this a human-lion hybrid on the lion guard. her parents get killed. She turns into a loin after her mother dies! the 6th member of the lion guard will be picked by the great kings of the past. the 6th member of the lion guard will no longer be lion-human hybrid." said Rafiki.

Safi starts to glow and transform. a week later the transformation is complete. Safi is now a lioness cub. the same age as Kion and Kiara. Safi start to wake up. "ugh what happened? oh-no Mom, Chris no." Safi notices Kion as her eyes widen from the happened. "Kion. can you show me around."Safi is now the same color as Kion. minus the tuft of mane(hair)

"um s-sure. yeah." they started walk. Kion was in a different state of mind. "man she Safi is and cute. Rafiki said the 6th member of the lion guard would serve as an adviser." Janja spoke hey it's that little hybrid. wait when the mother of a human-lion hybrid dies, the mother is a witch, the father is a lion, the child starts too turn into a lion and looses her magic powers. of course." Janja attacks Safi and Kion. he knocks Safi out. advances on Kion.

"Safi, No! get away from her Janja! NOW!" Kion start to attack Janja and his clan. Knocking them out. Kion then runs up to Safi and tries to wake her up. "Kion, stop, please." said Safi. as Safi and Kion get back. Tifu. whispers to Safi. "Just so you Know. Kion is mine. you can't steal my boyfriend. well he just doesn't know it yet." whispers Tifu angerly to Safi. "um Kion what do you think of Tifu?" asked Safi. "I just as a friend yet she defiantly has a crush on me." Safi lays down in the Lion Guard Lair and goes to sleep. Kion lays down next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

_"huh! Wait, Safi..." Kion Said as he ran after her. When he found her she was sparing with Vitani telling about what happened. he hears Safi ask the lioness cub who she was. "Vitani" Said the cub. "Safi" said Kion's little crush. " nice to meet you gotta run not really welcome here. bye." Said Vitani as she ran off. "Nice meeting you... to." said Safi._  
 _"Safi um are you ok? You can tell any that's bothering you. i won't mind." Said Kion._

 _"Sorry Kion but for you sake it's best if you don't know. for both our sakes. go hang out with Tifu." Said Safi. "Wait did Tifu threaten you?" Asked Kion. "Sorry Kion i can't talk to you about being threatened by anyone." Said Safi as she ran off crying. Only stopping infront of Tifu she notices Kion chasing her. "Kion stop trying to comfort me i want to be alone, for my sake and your's it's better if we no longer see each other." Said Safi frightened as she runs towards the Outlands._

 _"what was that about, Kion any idea what's gotten into her" Lied Tifu. Kion thinks a moment. "Yeah i have an idea. I think that Safi is scared to be around me because of someone threatened her about being around me though jealousy. some on who has a crush on me." Said Kion. "No, why would you think that did she say something that got your pressure her about being scar to be near you." Asked Tifu, worriedly with evil en her eyes._

 _"Tifu, you've became evil again. didn't you, you were jealous of me when i had a crush on Fuli. before when i first told her the day i fell in love with her. she gave me this scar and told me she already has a boy friend, she told Badili was her boy friend. i was heart broken for a weak. the guard had deal with Janja and his crew without me. you tried to comfort me but it only bad it worse." Said Kion. Tifu started to feel guilty and her evil side disappeared. Kion, all of a sudden started to become angry at Tifu._

 _"Use the Roar on her she has has been reported to have been seen near the Outlands Volcano in Janja's territory. We all Know scar is back. well just not Safi. She must be training under Scar, as his apprentice." Said a Voice that sounded like Kion in Kion's head. Safi turned around and noticed Kion looking like he was about to use the Roar of the elders on Tifu. Safi decided to stop him. Rafiki's stories about it sounded dangerous."_

 _she ran to Kion and stood behind him about to tell him not to do it when she noticed he was struggling, fighting a to what looked like a old inner conflict. Kion suddenly lost the battle his eyes darkened as he used the roar of the elders on Tifu. Kion Smirked. after he finished. "she has been evil before. We thought that the evil inside her was gone. but there has been reports of Tifu going to the outlands. We already lost Kilio Valley. to my Great uncle Scar's ghost and his army. Scar's ghost is a fiery ghost. fiery lion ghost are called the dark lions of the past." Said Kion. "Thanks Kion, but i still don't think you should have done that." As Safi stared into Kion's eyes. Safi suddenly got the urge to do what ever Kion told her. Kion noticed Safi's eyes Suddenly became blank, blinded by love, willing to do anything for Kion wanted her to do._

 _"Come let us kill the guard. they are plotting against us! they know what happened! We will be banished. dad favors Kiara over me anyways. maybe Scar had a point. We will ask Rafiki what happened to make scar the way he was." Said Kion. **Meanwhile...** Tifu flew over the Outlands Volcano and into it's lava chamber. already back to her old good hearted self. she died._

* * *

 _"Rafiki what caused my great uncle scar to become they way he is now?" Asked Kion. "That is a good question, what happened to make my Uncle Scar so Evil?" Asked Simba as he came in._

 _"Very well, Rafiki well tell you the story." Rafiki walked up to a painting and activated it. "King Ahadi and Queen Uru had two sons. Taka, And Mufasa. Ahadi made His and his two sons were happy at one point in time. I was a young mandrill. i traveled into the pride lands, were i met King Ahadi and queen Uru along with the two princes. Taka he was very jealous of his brother, Ahadi abused beat and punished Taka almost all the time for being in the royal den and eating with them. he favored Mufasa over Taka. Taka tied to kill Mufasa once... well at least i think it was Taka. the snake almost attacked Mufasa when i convinced him other wise. his name was Ushari. One day Taka was attacked my his father along with Mufasa. Taka was given his scar that day. he got it for playing with Mufasa and his friends. Mufasa was beat for being nice trying to make Taka feel better. after that day Taka was banished from the pride lands. "Taka ran into his uncle Unabii inside the elephant graveyard. Unabii is still alive. it was Unabii who suggested that Taka rename himself from Taka to Scar. Unabii helped Scar plot his One day Mufasa welcomed Scar back along with Unabii. there Unabii killed Ahadi in his sleep and ran back into the Elephant graveyard. Scar was blamed. Unabii returned with a Leopard corpse. Scar ate it. Mufasa reopened Scar's Scar which mad him want revenge. Unabii was put on Scar's guard as the Strongest. Mufasa was put was the Bravest. he put Zira's father as the keenest of sight and Zira's brother as the Fastest he put Zira's Two Uncles as the back-up Bravest and back-up Strongest. Unabii convened Scar that he should be king. Unabii told scar the he should convene the rest of the guard minus Mufasa to help him kill Mufasa but the back-up strongest, back-up bravest, the keenest of sight and the fastest refused so Scar destroyed them. he, his Uncle, and Mufasa. lost the mark of the guard after that but scar lost the roar of the elders. he had his uncle leave until the time was right." Said Scar. "Hevi Kabisa." Said Kion. "Thanks Rafiki! See you later." "I"ll see ya later Kion" Said Rafiki._

* * *

 _"Safi Scar was right time to find my Great-Great uncle Unabii." Said Kion_


	3. Chapter 3: Fall of the Lion Guard

_"Sorry Kion, but I cannot do that. Your Great-great uncle Unabii and Great uncle Scar sound evil. I will not help you find you Great-great Uncle Unabii. I hope you reconsider." Said Safi. Kion then ran off. Kion then stumbled on Zira's old den were he used the roar and kicked them out. Kion then ran Into Vitani._

 _"Vitani?! What are you doing here?" Asked Kion. Vitani stared into his eyes. "Kion you do realize your cute right? I mean the handsome red Fur tuft of your along with your gorgeous golden coat of yours makes you look super cute." Said Vitani in seductively convincing way. Kion then blinked._

 _"Wow, now that I think about it she is a bit pretty with those bangs. Wait why am I thinking that, Safi is the one I love. not Vitani, Vitani is the enemy. Safi is an ok type of cute though she is very weird. She needs love sense her parents were killed by Janja, I probably wanted to give her some love. It probably wasn't even real love. But then how do I know if this is real? I feel like I'm being pulled to her. For some reason I feel like there are butterflies in my stomach. I didn't feel it this much around Safi." argued Kion deep in his mind._

 _"Perfect now he's mind lost, he'll fall in love with me we will keep it a secret and when we get caught Kion will have lost all hope in his friends and join us. yes he'll use the roar of the elders and destroy the Lion guard." Thought Vitani to her self. Vitani then walked up licked Kion on the cheek. Kion was then snapped out of his thoughts. Vitani Strangely Started to feel butterflies like she did back when Kopa was alive. 10 minutes had passed and Vitani and Kion were lost staring in each other's eyes. Kion then snapped out of it a half hour later. "I should probably head back to the Pride Lands." Said Kion he then head back. "yeah i should head back after i finish my mission here." said Vitani._

* * *

 _Back at Pride Rock_

* * *

 _"Hey Safi, look you were right. Scar was wrong all along, i realize now that i would have just got manipulated." Said Kion. Safi noticed Kion was full of playful energy, and he had the a look of love in his eyes, yet it was a family love like she saw before. "Glad to see you came to your senses Kion." Said Safi. a week later. "hey guys. Kion has been disappearing during missions. he's been doing it sense he got back after coming to his senses, leaving us to deal with Janja our selves without him" Said Safi. "Yeah, now that you mention it... i bet he is has a crush on Jasiri, and they've been hanging out." Said Bunga. "I've noticed that his eyes have been slowing becoming more red each time he comes back. and more aggressive during training. he even enjoys all the Overly Extreme Roughhousing" Said Safi. "Yeah i noticed that too Safi. Bunga, I'm not so sure about your thought about Jasiri being Kion's new girlfriend." Said Fuli._

 _"Hey Guys I'm back." Said Kion. yet he was covered in scratches. "Kion, were have you been for the past week?" Questioned Fuli & Safi. "I've been bumping into Janja after waking up. I haven't been getting a lot of sleep." Lied Kion. "anyways let's train." Said Kion. Kion trained with Safi. Kion headbutted Safi with full strength. "Ow Kion that really hurt-" Said Safi as she collapsed unconscious. Bunga, Fuli, Ono, and Beshte stared at the sight in total shock. "Ok who's next. don't worry she'll be fine." Said Kion._

 _Bunga tries to tackle Kion and talk some sense into him. Kion did what he did to Safi, Knocking Bunga out as well. Ono then tried to stoop and peck at Kion but missed and got knocked out. Fuli was next and she successfully Pined Kion but Kion Kicked her into a pillar using his full strength knocking her out. Beshte was next and he charged at Kion who was standing by Fuli. Kion noticed When Beshte almost hit him but he dodged and Beshte collided into the pillar. Kion pulled Fuli out of the way before Beshte collapsed unconscious on top of Fuli._

 _Rafiki walked into the Lion Guard lair. "Kion, what happened here?" Asked Rafiki. "training happened. for some reason most of the Guard aren't as strong as me. Beshte nearly knocked me unconscious, but i managed to avoid him and prevent him from passing out on top of Fuli. i dodged Ono's stoop peck yet he couldn't pull a way in time. Fuli was the only one to successfully tackle me but i managed to get her off me but she got knocked out when i pushed her off me. Bunga and Safi tried to tackle me but they got knocked out from my headbutts." Explained Kion._

 _"Kion, your eyes are a very dark shade of red. that is not your natural eye color. this is very disturbing." Said Rafiki. Kion Started to get nervous. "Rafiki, I've been tired for the past week. Nothing is wrong." Said Kion. "Very well Kion, but tell me. Do you have a girlfriend?" Asked Rafiki. "What? no, i don't." said Kion as he backed away from Rafiki worriedly. "Very well Kion, But i must consult the painting of the past about this matter." Said Rafiki suspiciously. Kion ran off to the Out Lands too see his girlfriend Vitani. Meanwhile the guard wakes up. "Lion Guard you must go find Kion and learn his secret. he most defiantly has a girlfriend. Yet he doesn't want anyone to find out. i need you to find out." Said Rafiki. and the guard went off to find Kion. they soon find Kion in the out lands with Vitani Aggressively fighting. they stop an hour later. Kion and Vitani nuzzle soon after. suddenly Zira pops out of her hiding spot just like the Guard. Kion eyes twitch as Rage boils with-in him. "Kion, what's going on?! who is this?!" Shouts Safi. "This is Vitani my Daughter." Said Zira. Kion starts to angerly growl at his Lion Guard. Zira instantly takes notice of the change in Kion sense the Last time they met. Kion Closes his eyes Grips the ground and Opens his Eyes filled with his love for Vitani, but Hatred and anger towards his Guard. he when Uses the Roar of the elders on them all and they die._

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

 ** _Well i'm done with this story hope you enjoy and please review. I will not be making any more chapters for this story._**

 ** _TheLionGuardFan_**


	4. Discontinued&Adopted

Notice:

this is not a chapter but an author's note to all future and past readers, this story is has been both discontinued as I'm out of ideas and has been adopted. the new owner of the story is KionScar, your's truly founder/original owner of Kion: fall of the lion guard


End file.
